My Love Is This Kind Of Love
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: This is for all the DBZ fans who wanted to know how Krillen and Eighteen got together and went through life before the tournament! This is my take on what happened. Rated T just to be safe! :D


Once again, I'm back with another story! This is a couple I've NEVER done before. Krillen and Eighteen! I had this request come from V-ChanLSSJ. I'm not sure if this is exactly what she was looking for, but I did my best! So, this is dedicated to you V-ChanLSSJ! Hope you love it! :D

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own DBZ or any of the characters I borrowed while making this fanfic!

Enjoy everyone!

My Love Is This Kind Of Love

_'Man... I wish I knew where Eighteen went to. She just up and disappeared! I didn't even get to tell her what I really thought. I wish I could tell her that I had fallen in love with her. I guess I'm just too scared...' _Krillen sat in the Kame house in a fog. He had missed his opportunity to tell Eighteen what he really thought. Now, he had to suffer for it.

"Eighteeeeeen..." Krillen whined, once again. Master Roshi paused his exercise video and turned to look at Krillen, again.

"Krillen, if it's bothering you that bad, why don't you go look for her?" The shorter man sighed and turned to face his teacher.

"That's easy for you to say. Where would I even START to look? I have no clue what she likes, no clue where she would want to live. It's just not something I can do!" Roshi glared at him.

"Then stop whining! You keep interrupting my exercise video! How am I supposed to be healthy if I don't watch how to do this right?" Krillen scoffed.

"Yeah. You're really watching that because you want to 'exercise.' I'll believe that when Goku says he's never going to eat again- Ow!" Krillen rubbed at the new sore spot. Roshi had thrown the television remote at his head.

"Quit complaining! Go out and make yourself useful!" Krillen frowned but got up and walked outside anyways. The bald headed man sat on the doorstep and watched the puffy clouds float overhead. Finally making up his mind, he turned to the screen door.

"I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up!" He heard Roshi mumble something and took that as an okay to leave. He took flight and started off towards Dende's lookout. If anyone knew where Eighteen was, it was the one who looked over the Earth.

Ovovovovo

Eighteen walked stepped out of the river and wrapped a towel around her body. Her brother's cabin in the forest didn't have a shower built in. She was going to have to talk to him about that. Eighteen quickly made her way into the cave beside the waterfall and began to dry off. As she was putting on her underclothes, there was movement in one of the bushes near the cave. Eighteen glared and quickly slipped on her jeans before walking to the mouth of the cave. She made a ki ball in her hand and threw it into the bush.

"Oof!" Krillen grunted as the blast hit him in the chest. Eighteen stood over the bush and peered in.

"So, it's the pervert's apprentice. I didn't know you liked peep shows too, baldy." Krillen stood up and dusted himself off.

"I-I wasn't trying to-" He stopped when he saw Eighteen only had on a bra and jeans. Krillen turned bright red and looked away as quickly as possible.

"I-I-I d-didn't see anything! I swear!" Krillen stuttered. Eighteen laughed and slipped her shirt on.

"Relax Baldy. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't ever seen before. What's got you all the way out here? You don't live near here right?" She asked, sounding maybe a little too frightened. Krillen winced. That stung, but he had to try. No matter what the answer was, he had to at least try. Krillen turned around and tried put a serious look on his face to cover up his nervousness. It was now or never...

"Eighteen, there's something I want to ask you..." Eighteen raised a brow, "Will you... Go out with me?" Krillen finished nervously. He closed his eyes to keep from seeing any facial expression Eighteen might have that suggested she was disgusted.

Eighteen was stunned. Simply stunned. How was she supposed to react to that? Her first instinct was to say no. Deny that short man any sense of accomplishment. But, she started thinking. Maybe he could give her a place to stay. One with running water. She could use him to build herself up. If she got out of the house with her brother, she could live with Krillen and he could buy her everything she needed. And think of all the clothes she could have! It was perfect plan.

She reached down at patted his bald head and Krillen opened his eyes.

"Yeah. Why not?" Krillen let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and smiled brightly.

"That's great!" Krillen laughed lightly, "That's... That's really great..." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled softly.

"I was so sure you were going to say no... But, I'm glad you didn't. You just made me really happy, whether you know it or not. I've got to get back to Roshi's house. Lets meet back here on Saturday. I'll make a picnic and we can go swimming. See you then!" He waved and ran back through the forest, leaving Eighteen feeling cold.

This was not the first time in her life, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, that she felt guilty for making the choice she did. Not so much the choice, but for the reason she had behind it.

"Will I ever be able to look at him the same way he does me..?" She questioned the air. And receiving no answer, she began the trek back to her shared cabin.

Ovovovovo

"Everything is perfect! Just wait 'till Eighteen sees it!" Krillen stepped back and admired his handiwork. There were sandwiches, sodas and watermelon. It all looked perfect spread out on the checkered blanket below him. Eighteen walked out of the woods and stood a little ways down from him.

She took a deep breath and walked down to the blanket. Eighteen put her hand on his shoulder. The shorter man jumped and spun around quickly. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Eighteen.

"Man Eighteen, you scared me! Look, I've got everything ready! There's ham sandwiches and peach soda. I even brought watermelon!" He smiled excitedly. Eighteen smiled back and sat down on the edge of the blanket. Krillen sat down on the other side and popped the top on his can of soda. Krillen was the first one brave enough to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So... How have you been lately? Is it comfortable where you live?" Eighteen took a sip of her soda and nodded.

"Life is life. Things could be worse. It's pretty nice in Seventeen's cabin. I wish I didn't have to share with him though. He's always bringing women home. Next time he does though, I'll annihilate him." She smirked as Krillen gulped nervously.

"Y-yeah... That sounds... Nice... I guess..." She laughed when she saw his face.

"You make some of the weirdest faces!" She took a drink of her soda and leaned back against the tree. Krillen smiled and leaned against the other side of the tree.

The silence that over took them now was not so bad...

Ovovovovo

Krillen kick the end table, shattering it to pieces.

"So, my feelings were all a just game to you? You only wanted to use me? Did you even once consider my feelings? No. It was just a game. And I lost. You know what, I'm done. When I get back, please be out of my house." Krillen walked out the door, taking off into the night sky, leaving Eighteen standing in the living room. She had little tears in her eyes but there was no way she was going to let them fall.

All of this was her fault. She was the one who had used him in the first place. She knew his feelings but showed no consideration for them. She must have really not cared...

Eighteen walked upstairs to her bedroom, thankful that Master Roshi had been out that night and didn't hear what happened. Eighteen picked up the clothes that were scattered around their shared room. She picked up Krillen's tuxedo bottoms and closed her eyes. Tonight was their anniversary. They had been a couple for a full year today. As a celebration, Bulma was throwing them a big dinner party. Looks like that was ruined.

Eighteen folded the pants over her arm and a little box fell out. She knelt down to pick it up but her eyes widened. It was a little purple, velvet covered box. She slowly opened the box and she couldn't contain her gasp. Inside the box was a beautiful engagement ring. Only one stone in the center, but the fact that it wasn't big and gaudy appealed to her. It was the ring the ring she said was beautiful on their third date.

Eighteen closed the box and set it on the bed. It couldn't end like this... She still had to say yes! It wasn't just a game anymore. Maybe it had started out that way, but she didn't feel that way now. In the past year, Eighteen had grown to love Krillen. He was like a part of her now. There was no way Eighteen could just let him go now that she knew he wanted a future with her. Eighteen stood up, determination shining in her eyes and ran out the door.

Instead of taking the time to walk down each step, she jumped and landed on her feet at the bottom. Eighteen ran out the door but before taking off, she ripped the dress off at her knee. She had been wearing a beautiful, yellow floor length dress that Bulma had bought for her. Eighteen ripped off the clip-on earrings she bought for tonight and threw off her bracelets. Now was not the time for them.

"It's not over!" She called to the sky, "It's never been over!" And with those last words, she blasted into the night, desperate to find her fiance.

Ovovovovo

"Bulma, Chichi, thanks for helping me plan the wedding." She smiled softly and turned down the hallway towards the isle. Bulma and Chichi followed after in their pale blue bridesmaids dresses.

As the music started, Eighteen began her march down the isle. She stayed focused on the man in a tuxedo, not that far away. He smiled brightly at her, tears shining in his eyes. Eighteen had to suppress a laugh at the fact that her fighter of a fiance was in tears before her.

_'Well, I won't be in tears. This is just a formality. I already know how much he loves me and I love him, so this is just for show.'_ That didn't mean she was any less nervous. As she stopped at the end of the isle, the pastor moved forward to stand in front of them. Krillen reached out and took Eighteen's hands and smiled lovingly. Eighteen couldn't help but return the smile.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to day in the presence of God and these fine people to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony. I believe the two have written their own vows, so I will let them speak." Eighteen took a deep breath.

"Krillen... I love you. With all my heart. You'll probably never hear this speech again, so you better listen good now." Everyone gave a small laugh before Eighteen continued on, "I will be your friend, your confidant, and your lover. Most importantly, I'll be your life long partner. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I'll love you no matter how sick, how poor, or how old you get. My love has no end. I may not show it in public, but I loved you enough to do this stupid ceremony in front of all your friends, so you better believe me when I tell you that that's a lot of love. And the vow says "Till death do we part." That's exactly what this is going to be."

Krillen wiped away a tear that had fallen and smiled. The pastor turned to Krillen and made a gesture to tell him it was his turn. Krillen took Eighteen's other hand and kissed the back of her hands before beginning.

"Eighteen, you have made me the happiest man alive. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I will gladly be your friend, lover, and confidant. I'll proudly be your punching bag and forever will I be your husband. I will love for rich or for poor, for better or worse, in sickness and health, and every day in between. You say it's "Till death do we part"? I say, not even death can part us. I love you, Eighteen. Forever and always."

Eighteen had to bite her lip to keep from crying. There were people with cameras here, and she'd be damned if they got her crying on film! The pastor smiled brightly before stepping forward.

"If no one has any objections as to why this couple should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." A moment went by with no objects so the pastor placed his hands on top of their conjoined hands and said:

"You may kiss the bride."

Ovovovovo

It was two thirty in the morning at the West City Hospital. Eighteen had been in the hospital nearly twenty two hours. Finally, the baby had moved far enough to the exit to be able to go into the delivery room. Krillen stayed by Eighteen's side the entire time.

Now was the time. The nurses were crowded around the bed, ready to assist in any way. The doctor sat down below, guiding the baby out.

"One more big push! Just one, Mrs. Eighteen!" Dr. Monroe called out to her. Eighteen took a deep breath, gritted her teeth, and pushed as hard as she could. She clamped down on Krillen's hand with so much force it nearly broke, but the shorter man wasn't complaining. She was giving birth to their child. Did he have any right to complain?

The room silenced as one shrill wail pierced the air. The doctor was obviously the braves one because he chuckled.

"It's a little girl." Krillen laughed happily, kissing a tired and crying Eighteen on the forehead.

"It's a little girl..." He whispered in Eighteen's ear. She nodded and placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss.

The doctor wrapped the little girl in a small sheet and handed her over to Eighteen. The blond woman began to tear up again at how beautiful her little creation was. This child was fifty percent her, fifty percent Krillen but one hundred percent love. This child was created out of pure love and affection.

Krillen placed a kiss to the tiny girl's forehead and one more to Eighteen's nose.

"What are we going to name her?" Krillen asked. Eighteen looked her over really good, and held her close. She placed a small kiss on her tiny hand and smiled.

"Marron. Her name will be Marron..." and that was that.

Owari!

*Sorry about the ending. I really didn't want to go on much longer because I knew if I put something else in, my mind would be saying "OH! Put this in too!" So, I just ended it there! Hope it didn't ruin it! :/  
Don't forget to review! Let me know how my first Krillen/Eighteen story was and if I should make more with this couple or not!  
*Luvies! GCL


End file.
